Bayang—Bayang
by altereis
Summary: Hanya pada saat bersama Neku sajalah, Shiki tidak lagi menjadi bayang-bayang Eri.


**Bayang-Bayang**

.

_Untuk Infantrum Challenge: Five Fic First © Signy Siv Svitlana_

.

The World Ends With You © Square Enix

Warning: Pendek, modified canon, alur kecepetan (mungkin), metafora yang maksa, dan pengulangan kata yang… banyak ._.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Shiki adalah bayang-bayang semu.

Bayang-bayang yang tercipta dari perasaan inferior. Sebut saja ia _iri_. Iri karena tidak lebih baik dari Eri. Iri karena kelebihan fisik Eri. Iri karena ia tidak seekstrovert Eri.

Eri.

Eri.

Eri.

(dan Eri).

Seluruh mimpinya berotasi pada sahabatnya itu sebagai sang pemegang inti eksistensi. Mendongak ke atas dengan penuh kekaguman. Mengejar ke depan dengan determinasi tinggi. Menatap ke bawah—pada dirinya sendiri—dengan tatapan sendu, lalu kembali memalingkan wajah ke depan.

Ia tidak mengenal kosakata 'puas'. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah mengeliminasi dirinya sendiri lalu mengekstrasi pribadi yang dikaguminya. Ia ingin menjadi seperti Eri—dalam segala hal.

(Maka dari itu, ia adalah _bayang-bayang_).

.

.*.*.*.

.

"Hei, tunggu!"

Teriakan panggilan Neku tidak diindahkannya sama sekali sambil terus memacu sepasang kakinya tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Berbagai golakkan emosi yang melebur, memaksa Shiki untuk segera menjauh dari area itu.

Lagi-lagi, perasaan inferior itu selalu menyergapnya manakala _Imitasi_ berpapasan dengan _Original_. Untuk itu ia lari. Untuk itu ia menghindar. Setidaknya, Shiki tidak ingin identitas palsunya terbongkar dengan sangat menyedihkan di hadapan Neku.

"_Well_, kuakui larimu cukup cepat juga," Neku mencetus sembari menstabilkan deru napasnya yang memburu setelah berlari mengejar Shiki.

Tidak ada respon apa pun dari lawan bicaranya. Shiki mengatupkan rahang, mengunci bibirnya.

"… Baiklah, aku langsung saja. Jadi, siapa tadi yang kita lihat? Gadis itu mirip sekali denganmu—ralat, dia bahkan _sama persis_ sepertimu," tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Neku segera melontarkan tanya yang mengusik rasa penasarannya.

Diam sejenak.

"I-itu… itu Eri," ada jeda sedikit, "yang _asli_."

.

.*.*.*.

.

Eri adalah siang.

Siang yang meradiasikan superioritas. Pun memberikan kehangatan, simbolisme keceriaan, energi baru untuk memulai aktivitas. Pribadi yang inspiratif.

Namun, tanpa Eri sadari dan kehendaki, ia juga adalah siang yang menciptakan bayang-bayang. Bayang-bayang ada karena kehadiran cahaya. Dan Eri bukan hanya sekadar 'cahaya', tapi jutaan titik-titik terang yang terakumulasi. Bukan salahnya jika ada bayang-bayang yang tercipta. Ia hanya menjalankan perannya.

Semirip apa pun bayang-bayang merefleksikan sang sosok asli, sebuah bayang-bayang tetaplah hanya sebagai _pengikut_, bukan pelopor.

Shiki ingin menjadi seperti dirinya, itu jelas. Akan tetapi, segala kelebihan Eri yang didambakan Shiki tidak pernah menjadi miliknya.

(Tentu saja. Sebab ia hanyalah _bayang-bayang_)

.

.*.*.*.

.

"Eri adalah sahabatku di dunia nyata. Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, aku membenci diriku sendiri."

"…"

"Dan ini bukan wujud asliku. Ini milik Eri."

Neku menyimak dengan saksama setiap tutur kata yang meluncur dari celah bibir gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Sepasang keping safirnya menelisik detil fisik Shiki—rambut merah jambu sebahu, topi yang senantiasa bertengger manis di kepalanya, iris cokelat susu, dan tubuh proposional.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu kalau aku takkan pernah bisa menjadi Eri, seberapa besar pun aku berusaha menjadi sama sepertinya," suara parau tetap dilantangkan untuk menyuarakan isi hatinya, "Karena itu aku takut jika misi ini selesai dan kembali ke kehidupan semulaku, tetapi aku masih seperti yang dulu—hidup dengan memendam rasa iri sepanjang waktu."

Shiki membenamkan pandangannya ke lantai, membiarkan helaian rambut halusnya menyekat kontak mata dengan Neku seiring dengan kepala yang menunduk. Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk mengungkapkan semua itu. Mungkin karena ia hanya ingin jujur. Atau mungkin karena ia lelah menjadi _bayang-bayang_.

"Kau bodoh," celetuk Neku tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

.

.*.*.*.

.

Neku adalah malam.

Malam yang dingin, asosial, serta skeptis dalam menghadapi dunia. Ia ingin hidupnya bebas tanpa ada pihak-pihak yang memaksakan nilai-nilai kehidupan mereka, menuntutnya melakukan ini-itu, dan pada akhirnya secara tidak langsung menghilangkan esensi dirinya sebagai pribadi yang independen.

Dan sebagaimana malam identik dengan gelap, Neku menutup diri serapat mungkin agar tidak bisa dieksplorasi sembarangan orang. Memakai _headphone_ untuk menghalau suara-suara sumbang yang datang—dengan demikian mempersempit lingkup dunianya.

Ia membiarkan gelap menelannya. Menghadirkan 'titik buta' di sana.

(Hanya ada _hitam_, tanpa _bayang-bayang_)

.

.*.*.*.

.

"Aku bilang kau itu bodoh."

Cukup sepenggal kalimat untuk membuat Shiki kembali bertatap muka dengan Neku.

"Kenap—"

"Kau tidak bahagia meskipun menjadi orang lain, bukan? Tentu saja. Sebab, Eri adalah Eri. Kau adalah kau. Dan apa yang kulihat sekarang di hadapanku ini bukanlah Eri, Tapi Shiki—kau."

Shiki merasakan matanya melebar, berusaha mencerna perkataan Neku yang sederhana, tajam, tapi membuatnya berkontemplasi sejenak. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya bagi Shiki untuk kembali lagi kepada sosok aslinya yang sempat hilang dan berusaha untuk mencintai seorang 'Shiki Misaki'. Karena segala perubahan dimulai dari diri sendiri.

"Pfft. Tak kusangka kau bisa berkata seperti itu," Shiki terkekeh jahil sambil berusaha menahan tawanya, "terima kasih, Neku."

Kali ini senyum tulus yang diperlihatkannya.

"Ya, ya. Terserahlah. Lagipula…" Neku menggantungkan kalimatnya, intonasi nada merendah, membuat Shiki menyipitkan mata dan mempertajam indera pendengarannya, **"Aku menyukaimu apa adanya."**

Meskipun hanya terdengar samar-samar, tetapi membuat semburat merah mengambang tipis di pipi putih Shiki. Berkali-kali mengirimkan sinyal ke otaknya untuh memastikan apakah ia tidak salah dengar.

"Kenapa malah bengong? Kita masih punya misi yang harus diselesaikan."

"Oke," sang gadis menyanggupi dengan anggukan kecil sembari memegangi pipinya yang masih terasa panas dan berjalan menyusul si rambut jingga.

.

.*.*.*.

.

_Hanya pada saat bersama Neku sajalah, Shiki tidak lagi menjadi bayang-bayang Eri._

_Bayang-bayang akan nampak jelas pada **siang** hari. Tapi kala **malam** menjemput, bayang-bayang akan berbaur dengan gelapnya malam dan mendapatkan tempatnya sendiri._

.

.*.*.*.

.

**~ F I N ~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Fuwaah! Senangnya bisa ikut menyumbangkan fic untuk TWEWY Indo :))

Saya udah lupa dialog Neku-Shiki yang di day 6 itu persisnya kayak apaan. Jadi saya modifikasi sedikit, hehehe… Iya, saya tahu kalau pada malam hari tetap ada bayang-bayang selama ada cahaya -_-. Tapi anggap saja malam yang saya maksudkan benar-benar gelap XD #plak

_Thanks for reading!_ :D

Kritik? Komentar? Saran? **Review?**

**EDITED: **Terima kasih kepada **heylalaa** atas koreksinya :)**  
><strong>


End file.
